Hazama Vs Roman Torchwick
Description:'' BlazBlue Vs RWBY. It's the battle between two antagonists who happen to look like mobsters. Will Hazama send Roman to the Boundary, or will Roman show Hazama what it means to be a criminal.'' ---- It was bright, and relaxing. Everyone in the city of Vale where going about their businesses, paying no mind of a person with green-hair, and a black fedora walking around the city with his ever so creepy smile, and closed eye expression. He wears a simple black suit with a white shirt underneath, short brown gloves, and brown steel-toed shoes. He dons a pair of black trousers held up by two brown belts. This man kept walking through the streets of Vale as he attempts to learn of this new world he’s in. He felt no presence of seithr either which was somewhat shocking to him. As he keeps pace, wandering through the city, an explosion is heard. Turning towards the source, the green-haired, fedora wearing man grew curious and decided to check it out. ---- [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QfGL8jx36Ik Cue: Persona 5 Soundtrack - Life Will Change (Instrumental Version)] A man with slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye walked out of a partially destroyed building with his goons, and his cane. He wears a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band. The man smoked on his cigar as he let out a slight smile as this operations have been successful after the fall of Beacon. He somehow survived being devoured by the griffon, and survived the explosion from the ship. To say the least, this man was really glad that he didn’t have to work for Cinder Fall anymore. “Man. Can’t you believe that for once our operations have been successful. Honestly I thought red and her friends would show up, but I guess I was wrong. Anyways, let’s head back.” The man with a black bowler hat spoke out as he, and his goons started to head out. The orange-haired man was happy, very happy as he knows that today was gonna go smoothly as usually. (Music Stop) “My my, what do we have here. If I had any guess, its an mob boss from the 80s, and his henchman.” A man with green-hair and black fedora spoke out as he walked horizontally behind the man with a the black bowler hat. The orange-haired man sighed. “Man. Everyone is critic now a day-” The orange-haired man turned around, but couldn’t finish his sentence as he saw that his goons have been murdered. How had he not noticed this? He should’ve been easily able to tell if someone was attacking them. “What the matter? Serpent got your tongue?” The green-haired man spoke as he stood a couple feet away from the other man. The man with the black bowler hat only scoffed at his remark. “That’s rich coming from a wannabe Michael Jackson. Now I don’t care who you are, but I do care that you spoiled my fun.” The orange-haired man spoke out as he pointed his cane towards the green-haired fedora wearing man. The end of cane opened up. BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Soundtrack - Gluttony Fang “That’s rich coming from a person who’s dressed as an 80s mob boss. Also Mr. Mob Boss, the name is Hazama, not Michael Jackson.” The man introduced himself as Hazama had spoke out, and gripped the handle of his butterfly knife. “The name’s Roman Torchwick, I hope you know that you’re gonna meet first hand why I’m a world class criminal.” The man introduced himself as Roman Torchwick as he kept his gun pointed towards the green-haired man. Roman fires what looks to be unstable flares towards Hazama as he easily evades each shot. The Captain of NOL easily made his way towards the bowler hat wearing criminal as he swung his knife. Roman manage to block the strike as loud clang of metal was heard. The Criminal and Terumi only looked towards each other for a split as both gained a smile. CLENG!CLENG!CLENG! Roman and Hazama clashed knife to cane. The clash between both fighters went on for a long twenty-five seconds. The fedora wearing man gained the upper hand as he quickly sweeps the orange-haired man’s leg, causing him to fall onto the ground. Hazama gained a rather sadistic smile as he started to stomp onto Roman head five times before he flipped him upwards. The vessel of Terumi then spun around and kicked the orange-haired man with a backwards kick followed by a dark-energy snake. Roman went flying back a few feet as he started to skid across the ground on his back. Quickly getting up, the bowler hat wearing man fired fires another unstable flare towards the fedora wearing man. Hazama quickly evaded the flare as Roman gave himself enough time to get up, and fire more unstable flares towards the vessel of Terumi. One of the flare gotten close towards Hazama as he quickly blocked with his knife, but the impact caused a slight explosion with smoke spreading everywhere. However, Roman didn’t expect to see a snake’s head attached to a chain as it quickly bite him. The orange-haired man started to feel as if his memories was being eaten away as gripped the snake’s head and ripped it off of him. Looking downward, Roman notice that the snake head had pierced through his aura. “What the hell did you do?” The bowler hat wearing man questioned the vessel of Terumi as he saw him calmly walking out of the smoke. “Nothing you need to know about.” Hazama responds as he quickly rushed towards Roman and began to swing his knife at a fast pace. The bowler hat wearing criminal managed to block the consecutive slashing coming from the vessel of Terumi. However, Roman was having a bit of a hard time keep up with Hazama. The vessel of Terumi jumped back as he threw three knives forward and diagonally towards the orange-haired man. Roman only manage to block two of the incoming balisong knives as the last one hit his thigh. Despite his aura protecting him, the force Hazama was implying still hurt. The bowler hat wearing criminal fired more unstable flares towards the fedora wearing vessel as effortlessly evaded each flare. Hazama throws Ouroboros towards Roman at high speeds. The orange-haired man man barely had time to react as the snake head bit down onto his upper torso. Once again, Roman started to feel as if his memories were being eaten away, but this time (although he didn’t notice) his aura was being eaten also due to it being apart of his soul. The green-haired man launched himself towards the orange-haired man as he swung his leg in a backwards crescent formation as he slashed Roman’s torso followed by snake energy. The bowler hat wearing criminal was sent into the air, but since Ouroboros was still attached to him, the fedora wearing vessel pulled the chain, and dragged the orange-haired man closer towards him. Hazama gripped Roman’s throat tightly. The green-haired man quickly kicks the orange-haired man with enough force to send him flying through a wall. It was then that Ouroboros had released it’s grip of the bowler hat wearing criminal. “Okay, this is getting pretty fucking ridiculous.” Roman spoke out with annoyance as he calmly walked out of the broken wall. Hazama took notice of the red crystal in his hand. The orange-haired man threw the red crystal towards the green-haired man as he quickly fired one unstable flare. Upon impact, an explosion emerged as Hazama had to jump back. (Music Stop) “Neat trick. Got anymore up your sleeve Mr. 80s Mob Boss.” The green-haired man spoke out with a grin on his face, however, his eyes remained to look shut. The orange-haired man only scoffed at this, but nevertheless he made a response. “Oh, trust me Michael Jackson, I have plenty of more tricks up my sleeve.” Roman twirled his cane around as he moved passed the smoke caused by the explosion as he looked towards Hazama who kept his creepy smile.The orange-haired man took notice that the green-haired man opened one eye as he saw his grin grew more sadistically. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sMZdvLaFRW0 Cue: Date A Live Soundtrack - Rapsody Rage (Kurumi Tokisaki's Theme)] “Oh I’m glad to hear that. Let’s have some fun then.” Hazama spoke out with a dark tone as he activates his overdrive. Roman looked towards the fedora wearing man with a curious expression. However, one moment Hazama was there, and the next he was gone. It was then that the fedora wearing vessel had appeared right in-front of the bowler hat wearing criminal. SCHLICK! It took a single slash, but Hazama cut cleanly through the aura as he repeatedly started to slash up Roman at high speeds. The green-haired man had ended it with a swift kick to the gut causing the orange-haired man to be sent back as he skid across the road on his back. Roman didn’t know why, but he felt as if being near Hazama had started to suck out his life. Who are you rooting for? Hazama (BlazBlue) Roman Torchwick (RWBY) Whos pulls off Smooth Criminal better? Hazama (BlazBlue) Roman (RWBY) Category:"RWBY VS Blazblue" Themed DBXs Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:Nier Hitoshura's DBXs Category:Internet Shows vs Video Games Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights